


维威克出世（The Forever Breath中的一章）

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: RBT。原文已发，想看请走这里（坑注意）：The Forever Breath





	维威克出世（The Forever Breath中的一章）

胜利对他来说是个很重要的事情，哪怕只是街头上的一次群殴，两个人互相瞪一眼，或者是抢一口袋东西这样的小事。

但取得胜利是有技巧的。如果能用动人的言语，就不要使用利刃；一旦刀锋出鞘，就不要让它不沾血地收回。只要胜利就好，如果不能，还有别的秘密的方法可以打败对方。

然而即使他得到了胜利，最后的结果也不过是活着。活着，他就是这样活着，活了二十年。

他没有名字。很小的时候，亲生父亲不喜欢他，叫他“小混球”，别的同龄人都叫他“水母人的儿子”，因为他浑身都是一股水母的腥臭味。后来他在街上跟人打架，急了就会用他养母打铁的锤子，大家都叫他“锤头”，形容他的性格强硬，直到后来他们发现他也有温柔甚至楚楚可怜的一面。当然，那都是很多年以前的事情了。他对养母和生母的记忆是美好的，她们爱他，培养他，保护他。但即使如此，她们也吝啬于给他取个名字，只叫他“儿子”——这也难怪，她们自己都没有名字呢。

此时此刻他谁的儿子都不是，只有自己一个人。走在这条街道上，这个脏兮兮的贫民区里，穿着沾满泥巴的鞋子，甚至衣不蔽体。还好他身边有一帮子和他一样的混混，至少大部分时候抢东西他都能赢。看，这次他就赢了，和几个兄弟姐妹抬着个破布包，里面是满满一袋子的灰烬山药。虽然这不算什么大斩获，但至少也够他们充饥一阵子了。

他那清秀的脸上挂了彩，这是常有的事。他打架很强，却算不上最厉害的一个；但他绝对是最有文化，最能说会道的一个。没人知道为什么他这样一个毛头小子认识那么多字——对这些人来说，认识字多就已经算是有文化了，更别说他还巧舌如簧，经常说得人一愣一愣的。如果不是读过很多书，怎么可能做到呢？

当然，在混混当中，还有关于他的一些微妙的谣传，有趣，并且隐秘。他是个受欢迎的人，从各种意义上来说。有些人追随他，有些人喜欢他，更有人对他的“她”更有兴趣。不，不是他的恋人之类的，就是他，同时也是她——好几个人这么说过了。既然大家都这么说，这大概就是真的了吧。

对此他不否认，也不肯定。也许是作为无声的抗辩，他有时候会光着上身在街上晃来晃去，大家都看到过，他的胸膛完全是男人的模样，看起来就很有力——虽然有几个女混混打架也很厉害，但是她们如果脱了上衣，绝对不会是这样子。不过即使如此，很多人还是说，如果他脱了下面的衣物，展现出来的东西说不定会和她们一样。或者和他们和她们都不一样。

底层的人们都喜欢肆无忌惮地说这些诡异而私密的事情，尤其是沾上了性，话题会加倍的诱人。有些人嫉妒他为什么会突然有一大笔钱可以挥霍。他和他的手下说是偷来抢来的，但是也有人不这么想。有人见过他跟被有钱的女人带走，更有人不止一次见过他进了男人的房子一整天一整夜。不过即使有了钱，他也攒不下多少。有的给了其他混混，有的就自己花了。此时此刻，他还得抬着一袋山药，顶着为抢夺山药留下的乌眼青。

他们把山药放进他们经常聚会的破棚屋里，他饿了，但是不想吃山药。他在想要不要去另一条街的肉铺老板那里偷点来。好久没吃肉了，肚子里咕咕叫，即使吃饱了也没用，饥饿不只是对食物的需求，还包括无法餍足的对更好的美食的渴望。

“你把脸洗洗，跟我去东街。”

“干嘛？又偷肉？我不去。”被他指挥的女混混揉着胳膊，“这招不灵了。你不知道，最近肉铺老板让他女儿出来看柜台。”

“那我把脸洗洗，你们几个去偷。”

旁边两个混混拍着手大笑：“你去河边照照你自己的样子。”

“别他妈费事了，今晚就吃灰烬山药。”女混混说，“你现在这样子我都不爱看。你可不像‘蝴蝶’了，倒像个马蜂。”

几个人哈哈大笑起来。蝴蝶是他的绰号，大概是因为他那过人的交往面和漂亮的口舌，和有关他的一些真实或者虚假的传言。

“婊子，闭嘴，没你帮忙我也能行。”他啐了一口。

“去呀，小杂种，这次可别叫人把你打得走不动路还叫我们抬你回来。”

他低声骂了一句，沮丧地坐在地上，揉着肚子。

“去找上次那个男人呗，他肯定会给你买好吃的东西的，还有暖床给你睡。”一个混混敲了一下他的肩膀。

“少废话。再说我一点都不喜欢他。”

“这时候就别挑了。要不然你就来乖乖吃灰烬山药。”

天气有些冷，饥饿更让人瑟瑟发抖。这个棚屋里四面透风，用泥巴糊住缝隙，下场雨就又千疮百孔。他身上的衣服不多，也只好认倒霉地凑过去，身手抓火堆边的山药。

“你就不能等等吗，白痴，还没熟呢。”

“还有个办法，”另一个人说，“听说最近因多利尔家族和诺德人打起来了。你去战场上拣个诺德人尸体回来吃。反正他们跟野兽没什么两样。”

旁边的几位都摆出一副作呕的表情。

“呿。”他抓起一个烤好的山药，“别说这种没意思的笑话。”

“不过真的打起来了吗？”

“当然是真的。”

“这样我们的日子恐怕更不好过了。”

“那也不一定。你要是不怕死，大概还有个办法。”

“我知道你要说什么，但是不行，加入他们的那狗日的军队，给他们送死？那些高高在上的人整天他妈的只知道享福，享不到福就挑起战争祸害别人，我们呢？一个个死的跟只老鼠一样。我宁可在这里当混混，如果有什么大人物来了，就一刀做了他，拿走他的钱。”一个满脸流里流气的人慷慨陈词道，“你说是不是啊，蝴蝶？”

“嗯。”忙着往嘴里塞山药，他只是含混地答应了一声。

“别他妈扯犊子了，大人物会来这里？他们肯屈尊上这鬼地方来？做梦吧。”

“你们能说点有用的吗？都在做梦。”在旁边一直没吭气的一个女人不满地嘟哝道。

此时此刻，听着他们的闲扯，他吃饱了，确切地说，是觉得涨满了。那不是饱足，只是用一些随意的东西，勉强堰塞了冲击着头顶的渴望。各种各样的渴望。

他决定出去走走。

 

冷，无穷无尽的只有冷，空荡荡的冷，压着心肺的冷。其实不过刚刚秋季，但他一年四季都觉得冷。他的身体会发抖，所以心里就会安定一些。

大人物，今天随意扯出来的话题刺激到了他的神经。他努力不去想自己的那些白日梦，于是蹲下身来，找了一块白灰石头，在被烟熏得黑漆漆的墙角写字。他在写诗，大家都在猜测他的下半身，但是没人知道他内心里，其实还住着一个诗人。一个整天在街头打架偷摸抢的混混，一个有时会用自己的身体和男人女人换钱的娼妓，其实也是个诗人，一个寿命短暂，死去又活来的可悲诗人。他从来不留着自己的诗，只是这样在墙角写完，等一夜的暴雨把它们冲刷得一干二净。

背后响起踏踏的脚步，他斜了斜眼，看到一双脏兮兮的鞋子。他没有理会，继续写自己的字。

从这里能听到河水哗哗地流，好像又要下雨了，真冷，再下一场雨还会冷上一点。他不喜欢冬天，不只是因为寒意，而且那种寒冷会让他想起地下的世界。

不，那是不一样的冷。

那群没有人性的矮人……他们只配活在和他们的心脏一样冷的地方。

胡思乱想着过去的事情，他觉得两腿蹲得有些麻了。刚想站起来，忽然看到一双干净整洁的靴子从眼前晃过。

他的眼睛一亮——这可不是贫民窟能出现的靴子，甚至不是普通民众会穿的东西。他站起身来，看见一个裹着长袍的女人，匆匆地往一个方向走去。

毫不犹豫地，他猫下腰，小心翼翼地潜行追随着那个人往前走。她是谁？为什么会来这么一个肮脏的地方？在波拉诺拉住了几年，这是他第一次看到这样打扮的人出入这片区域。

跟着她，这是个千载难逢的机会。他二十年来无时无刻不想着要摆脱这样不见天日的生活，但是除了在诗句里面发泄自己的幻想，就没有碰到过任何实实在在的机遇降临过在他的头上。

不过这次好像不一样了。

那个裹着长袍的女人转进一个看起来很是破旧的门里，门被关上了。他想了想，绕过另一边，想看看能不能从院墙的缝隙里看到什么。然而绕了很久，他都没什么机会一窥究竟。觉得有点沮丧，他靠在那个门口发呆。这时候从对面的街上走过来几个醉鬼。

“蝴蝶，是你啊，跟我们去喝一杯？”

“我没钱。”

“去跟独眼龙他们赌呀，你不是挺会出老千的么。”

一堆人哄笑起来，有两个凑过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“走吧。”

他没说话，也没动地方，心里有点犹豫。忽然门开了，从里面走出一个人，不过不是那个穿着好靴子的大人物，而是一个看起来守卫打扮，穿着脏兮兮的鞋子的男人。

男人盯着他们这群人看了几眼，一个醉醺醺的混混有些不快，瞪了回去。

“看什么看？快走。”他也警惕起来，盯着对方道。

对方那张俊朗的脸上露出一个礼貌的笑容，摇摇头，“抱歉，各位先生，我没有冒犯的意思。我只是在想，这附近有没有什么住宿的地方。”

他看着面前的人，听他说话的语调和语气，微微眯起了双眼。

“没有像样的旅馆，都是破棚屋，你想住吗？”

“只要有个地方睡一觉就可以。”对方依旧很温和地回答道，“我是个商队的护卫，什么样的地方都住过。”

“如果价钱公道，就住在我家里吧。”他回答道。他还有间小棚屋，虽然可以称得上家徒四壁，但也算个存身之地。

“那没问题。多谢你了。”

这也难怪，天都要黑了，虽然走不了多远就能到达富人居住的地方，但是面前这个商队守卫显然是支付不起那么多住宿费的。当然，他看起来也不是穷到一定要在棚屋里过夜的份。但是那个穿着好靴子的女人呢，她也在这里？她还没出来吗？她住在这个房间里？在这贫民窟？

怀着各种各样的猜想，他把这个陌生人带到了自己的住所。有几枚钱自己就可以去买肉吃了，得让他先付帐，他想。

不过那个人看起来比他想的还要大方，刚刚到了家，他就摸出几枚金币来，放在床上——实在没有别的地方可放了。

“我晚上还要出去一趟，如果可以的话，请不要锁门。”

“我的门没有锁。请你随意。”

“我可能会吵到你，如果是这样的话很抱歉……哦，我正好要去吃饭，可以给你买些吃的作为补偿。”

对方的谈吐举止，让他有些怀疑起来，这个人不像是商队守卫——他见过几个真正的商队守卫，他们虽然说话还算得体，但是粗鄙而且敏感，十分的自以为是，从不为别人考虑。可是这个人看起来不一样。

那个穿着长袍的女人，如果和他相识的话，会不会意味着，这也是个大人物呢？

“先生，我怎么称呼你？”他想到这里，态度柔和了一些，问道。

“威尔。”

“是‘威洛斯’开头部分的那个‘威尔’吗？”

“是的。你叫什么名字？”

“我没有名字。”他回说，“像我这样的人，都是没有名字的。你可以叫我水母人的儿子，或者和他们一样，叫我蝴蝶。”

对方点点头，弯腰离开了低矮的棚屋。

 

这条街上所有的人都已经睡着了，只有他被惊醒，醒来的时候他听到关门的声音——那个自称威尔的人又一次离开了他的棚屋。对面的床空了。

他躺在用草堆临时扎成的床上，翻了个身，打算继续好好睡一觉，等到明早起来，就把那个人给他买的那块肉做一顿大餐。

然而好奇心又让他有点难以入睡。这个人，大半夜出去做什么？他是谁，他要和那个长袍女人约会吗？这世界上重要的事情不多，不管是什么样的聚会都不值得如此操心费力，但只有两个地方的聚会除外——一个是床上的，一个是谈判桌上的。

似乎没有人会这样约会，但如果不是约会，难道是另一种可能？为什么？

这样胡思乱想了一阵子，他听到外面有一阵很急促的脚步声。以为是那留宿的客人回来了，他起身往门边走去，把门稍微推开了一个小缝隙。突然一股力道猛地袭来，顶得他往后退了半步。一个人影蹿了进来。

那人身量不高，一身黑衣，蒙着脸；露出来的皮肤很白，看起来是个人类，而不是精灵。对方关了门，手里拿着匕首，恶狠狠架在他脖子上。

“不许出声，不然我杀了你。”

他点点头，一声都没吭。很听话地站在原地一动不动。

过了没一会，外面又传来奔跑的杂乱声响，听起来至少有三个人，迅速地从门边跑过，然而很快又折返了回来。

“奇怪，我明明看到他往这边跑了。”一个男人的声音说。

“是的，我也看到了，可是好像到这里就突然消失了。”

他认出来了，这声音就是那位威尔先生。

“不如我们分头去找。尼瑞瓦大人，如果那个诺德人逃了，麻烦可不仅仅是我们泰尔瓦尼家的。”一个女人的声音，很低，但是足够听清对话的内容了。

“我知道，我不会放过他的。”

紧接着又是一阵远去的脚步声。街上变得安静下来。

他的心里却没法再安静下来了，仿佛起了火似的，烧得他连呼吸都不顺畅起来。

她说了什么？尼瑞瓦大人？是那个因多利尔家的家主尼瑞瓦？统治这片土地的领袖？如果不是后来提到了泰尔瓦尼家族的麻烦，他想都不敢往那边想。

她叫他尼瑞瓦大人，大人，泰尔瓦尼家的人这么叫他。那个女人是谁，会不会是白天看到的那个大人物？大人，尼瑞瓦，应该就是自己所知道的那个了。

这一刻，他在心里确信了，这的确是神明赐给他的，可以令他的生命焕然一新的机会。

想到这里，他抬头看了一眼用刀抵着他脖子的诺德人。这家伙好像很害怕的样子，虽然气势汹汹，但其实手在微微发抖。

沉默了好一会，他颤抖着很小声地说道：“先生，放了我吧。他们走了。”

“少废话！”

“我……我不会逃跑的，你能不能……不要把匕首这样放着……我很怕……”他怯怯地说道，“如果你不放心，门后有绳子，你可以把我捆起来。”

“我觉得这样就挺好，小崽子，别耍滑头。”

“我是为你着想啊，先生。你想想，你这样站在这里，用刀逼着我，万一他们进来，一下子就可以看到你。你也听到了，他们知道你是在这里消失不见的，迟早要怀疑到这房间来。到时候你就算杀了我，你也跑不了，他们有三个人呢。所以，你还不如把我捆起来，然后自己躲到窗边去，如果他们万一发现了这里，第一眼看到的也是我。趁着他们的注意力被吸引的时候，你就可以跳窗出去。这样我们俩都能活命。”

“那你跟我过来。”大概觉得他说的有道理，那人恶狠狠地说道，押着他往门边挪。

屋子里很黑，只有窗外透过来的一点月光，能让人勉强看到屋里的一点点东西。他两腿故意发着抖，走不快的样子。

“绳子在哪里？”

“那……那边……不是那里，还要往上一点……”

“到底在哪！”诺德人火了，伴随着怒气的，还有愈发无法控制的恐惧。

“我给你拿行吗？”

诺德人的匕首仍旧在他的脖子上，但是已经允许他探出手去拿绳子了。他很听话地从生锈的铁钉上摘下一捆绳子，当然，还顺手摘下了门边的一把长刀。

下一秒，他的长刀就戳进了诺德人的手臂。那家伙哀嚎一声，脖子上已经被架上了冰凉的刀刃。

“还想要脑袋就别乱动，野蛮人。”他从牙缝里恶狠狠地挤出一句威胁。

“你这杂种！混球！”诺德人张口大骂，又被他结结实实地揍了一拳。

他满脸得意的表情，七手八脚把这家伙捆得动都不能动，还不放心，又找了一些绳子，把他捆在床上。然后他点起灯火来，推开大门。

“威尔先生，你能听到我吗？”他喊了一声。

没人回答，又过了一会，远处传来一阵急促的脚步声。

“威尔先生，是你吗？”

“蝴蝶？”

“你要找的人，在这里。”

威尔——不，应该叫他尼瑞瓦大人，一脸惊诧地探头看向屋子里，发现床上被捆得结结实实的诺德人。

“你……怎么抓到这个间谍的？”

“不是我抓的，是他自己跑进来的。我听到你们说这是你们要的人，所以就留着了。”

尼瑞瓦脸上充满了惊喜之色，几步跑到床边，几乎想都没想，一刀刺进了那人的心脏。那个诺德间谍还没来得及惨叫一声，就翻了个白眼，咽了气。

很快，两个穿着长袍的法师也赶来了，那个女人果然是他白天见到的那位。

“把尸体抬走处理掉。”尼瑞瓦吩咐两个泰尔瓦尼家的人说，“你们应该有办法的。”

“放心好了。不过……”那个男法师的眼光瞄向了站在尼瑞瓦身边的他。

“其他的事情我来处理，你们先走。”

 

关上了房门，尼瑞瓦坐在床上，擦了擦头上的汗，又看了看他。

“对不起，把你的床弄上了血迹。”

他笑了。

“只要大人不嫌弃就可以。”他的声音很轻很细。

“哦？”

“您还要睡在这床上呢，至少今晚。我想您这样的大人物，就算能够忍受这张破床，也不会想要睡草垛的。”

尼瑞瓦冲他微微一笑，“刚才你说……你都听到了？”

“是的，尼瑞瓦大人，我听到了。所以您接下来打算如何，按照那两个人的意思，杀了我灭口？”

“我不会杀对我有恩之人的。我知道你不会泄露秘密，我相信你。”他温和地说，“放心好了，你不会白忙的，我会给你一大笔钱作为回报。”

“谢谢您这么信任我。那作为交换，我也告诉大人一个秘密。”

说着他凑上前去，轻轻握住了尼瑞瓦的手。他的动作很轻，很温柔，从手指开始，一直抚摸到那有力的手臂，到那宽阔的胸膛。他轻触尼瑞瓦的胸口，看对方好像很享受的样子，大胆地凑上去，亲吻他的脖子，整个人都贴了上去，在尼瑞瓦的身体上下轻蹭。

尼瑞瓦一只手环住了他的肩膀，另一只手按在他的大腿上。

“大人，您不讨厌这样对不对，即使我是个男人？”他轻声问。

“我很喜欢你这样，虽然我通常不是很想和男人这样……但你有些特别。”

“我当然特别，大人，我不是普通的男人。”

他笑着抬起头，眼神里多出一份媚态。他抬腿上了床，然后拉着尼瑞瓦，让他也躺上来。

“这是我要告诉您的秘密，”他跨坐在尼瑞瓦的腿上，低头含着他的耳垂，用很轻很轻的声音，在尼瑞瓦耳边吹着气，“我的这里，”他抓着尼瑞瓦的手，放在自己的下体，“其实……还有些意想不到的东西。”

“什么？”

“您自己来试试看呀。”他轻笑着说，麻利地脱了上衣，又解开了系着裤子的绳子，让尼瑞瓦把手探进去，“别管那个小家伙，再往下点……没错，就是这个。”

尼瑞瓦眯起了眼睛，饶有兴味地看着他微微潮红的脸颊。

“这个秘密很特别吧？大人如果喜欢，怎样享受我的身体都可以。”

说着，他的手已经解开了尼瑞瓦的裤子，放出里面急不可耐的欲望之根。他把自己的身体向尼瑞瓦敞开。

再没有比这更不可思议的机遇了。

他摇摆扭动着身子，喉头发出粘腻而悠长的呻吟。那妩媚姿态只属于女人，却也只有在他身上，才有这别样的味道。

两人大汗淋漓地纠缠在一起，那些血污被汗水浸染，便愈发氤氲起来，有些印在了尼瑞瓦身上。但是尼瑞瓦似乎完全不在意，仍旧用手玩弄着他那和谁都不一样的部位，纵情地发泄着自己。他觉得情迷意乱，尼瑞瓦果然不同常人，可以在床上给他这样特别的体验，其他男人和女人都没能给过他的奇异感受。他用力抱着尼瑞瓦的脖子，放肆地呻吟，完全沉浸在了这场性事里。

结束以后，他们靠在一起，尼瑞瓦用手轻轻拨弄他散乱的头发。

“你真美。”尼瑞瓦赞叹，“而且和普通的女人不一样。”

“我不是女人。”

“你也不是男人。”

“好吧，大人，您需要我是什么，我就是什么。”

“至少现在，我需要你是个女人。”

他笑了，俯下身轻轻吻着尼瑞瓦的胸口，“是的，我是。”

“你很好看，配得上你现在的名号。”

他的心轻轻地一震，同时握紧了尼瑞瓦的手。

“是吗……你这么想我很高兴。可惜，我心里清楚得很，我其实不是……我什么都不是，我什么都配不上，大人。”他抬起脸，眼眶里居然无端地聚集起泪水，“看，我脸上的伤……只是为了争夺一点食物留下的伤。”

“我看到了，但是即使这样你也很好看。”

“整天在泥坑里打滚的我，现在只是个毛虫罢了。即使受了伤害，即使很希望逃脱，也飞不出这个令人窒息绝望的地方。”

尼瑞瓦看着他，轻抚他的脸颊，擦去他滚落在唇缘的几滴眼泪。

“我想要变成真正的蝴蝶，但是我找不到一个能够包容我，让我蜕变的蛹。大人，我可以用我的身体包容您的欲望；那么您的王座之下，有没有一个包容我的期待和才能的天地？”

尼瑞瓦只是微笑，什么都没有说。

“带我走吧！”他几乎是在哀求了，“请你带我走，尼瑞瓦大人，让我做什么都可以，只求您能带我离开这里。哪怕我不能化成蝶，至少也想看看天空的模样。”

“总有一天，你能的。”尼瑞瓦笑着说，“不过在我手下做事的人，至少得有个名字吧。”

“那么，请大人原谅我的冒犯。”他谦卑地说，“可否把您的化名赐给我？”

“那不是我的名字，Vel，那是属于先知的字符。是我一开始僭越了。”

“既然这样，让我大胆地借用其中一个符号吧，V，”他认真地说，“我要在我的名字里使用两次，代表着两次焕然一新的命运。一次是伟大的先知威洛斯带领歧莫来到这片土地，改变了我们祖先的人生轨迹；还有一次是您，我的大人，给我这个卑微的生命一次彻头彻尾的新生。”

他说完用力吻住尼瑞瓦的唇，仿佛那是一个印封，宣示着一个誓言被烙在他生命里的瞬间。

“尼瑞瓦大人，我愿意终尽一生，侍奉您的左右。我叫维威克。”


End file.
